This invention relates generally to means for interconnecting a column, to the underside of a table, to provide it with support, and more specifically pertains to the inner connection between a support rod, and a concentric column, that connect to a spider for securement to the underside of a table surface, and to provide some full support for the table during its erecting and usage.
There are a myriad of patents that have issued pertaining to table structures, means for providing their support, including the use of columns. At least three patents have issued to the inventor herein, and which have been assigned to a common assignee, and these patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,105, pertaining to a Table Top Support; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,697, relating to a Flip Top Table, in addition to U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,975, also pertaining to intermating table legs for providing support to a table top. As can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,105, a spider device is used for attachment to the under surface of the table top, and then cooperates with a column for providing support. In addition, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,697, which shows a pivotal type of table top support, it can also be noted that a column, is concentrically arranged with a center supporting rod, that secures to the pivotal connecting means, and to the underside of the table top, as noted therein.
Thus, there are a variety of prior art that discloses various types of supports for tables, whether it be of the spider type connection, the solid rod support, or the column type support, used in combination with the rod, all to stably elevate the top of the table, when it is erected during usage.
The principal object of this invention is to provide for greater structural support between a column, and its interconnection with a spider, as the two are secured to the under surface of a table, in order to provide enhanced support.
This invention is designed to provide for an enhanced interconnection between the column that supports the table, and the interconnecting device such as the spider, that secures to the column, at its upper end, and to the underside of the table top surface, when the table is assembled. More specifically, since the column support normally includes an internal tensioned rod, that is concentric with the column, this invention further considers the structural components necessary to maintain proper concentric alignment between the rod, and its column, as both interconnect to the spider, particularly at the underside of the table top surface. In addition, it is just as likely that similar type of interconnection can be provided where the column and its rod secures to the base, for the assembled table.
More specifically, the upper and lower ends of the rod, that provides support, normally extend through apertures that are provided in the upper column, in addition to the lower support, and then are threaded into place by use of a flange nut, or other means of related fastening. The column, on the other hand, being of annular design, and having a circular upper and lower edge, require additional structure to provide for its proper spacement, to maintain its concentric relationship with the tensioning rod, and at the same time, add enhanced support and attractiveness to the table, once assembled. To achieve this, at least the upper spider, and perhaps the lower support, contains a counterboard concentric groove, concentric with respect to the rod, so that the upper edge of the column can insert into said groove, as it is secured into a tightened position, and tightly bound into its interconnection with the upper spider, by means of the tightening of the a connector upon the upper end of the rod, as it is threaded into position. Likewise, the support at the bottom of the table may also contain a concentric groove, facing upwardly, and into which the bottom edge of the column may insert, during its tightening into interconnection between the upper spider, and the lower support, in order to provide assembly of the table into its usable condition.
To hold the column, either at its upper or lower ends, into interconnection with the spider, or the upper surface of the lower support, a locking device is wedged between the upper, and even lower, edges of the column, as they insert into their respective associated grooves, in order to provide securement of these components together, and to keep them interlocked together, even though the table may be occasionally picked up, moved to another location, without the column, and lower support, disengaging therefrom, during movement. These locking devices may include a short length of sleeve, into which the upper edge of the column may imbed, during assembly, or the locking device may include a semi-circular part of a sleeve, that extends slightly into the counter board groove, and snugly binds against the upper outer edge surface of the column, during its insertion within the groove, and when it is tightly bound into connection, by securement of the threaded nut upon the upper end of the centered rod, and during its tightening. The same may occur at the bottom support, during its interconnection, when assembled. Furthermore, a spiral type of locking device, similar to a set screw, may be inserted into a slot adjacent the counter bore, into which the upper edge of the column is received, with the threads of the locking device extending slightly into the path of the groove, so as to bind against the outer surface, of the column, as it is squeezed into a tight relationship within the spider counter bore, as previously explained. Obviously, the counter bore is formed as a recess, for receiving the upper edge of the column, and provide for a positional locating of the column, relative to the spider, as it is bound into a tight relationship therein, by means of the center rod.
It is just as likely that the various recesses, into which the sleeves, semi-circular sleeves, or set screw type of locking device insert, may be located either externally of the column, in its alignment as provided within the spider, adjacent the counter bore, or it may be located at the inner edge of the column, at the opposite or inner side of the counter bore, to provide for a tightening of the column, within the spider, and its retention therein, after the rod and its flange nut are tightly secured in place, and placed under significant tension, so as to connect the table bottom support, its column and rod, tightly to the spider, and the combination to the underside of the table top surface, once the table is assembled. These are examples as to type of interconnection that can be made between these components, to provide for a very stable connection of the table components together, once assembled.